


【柯TJ】吸猫是件礼尚往来的事

by UniPornsity



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Cat!TJ, Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, Size Difference, 桃包 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: 柔情铁汉柯蒂斯，会变人的小猫咪TJ。是弱智养猫小品。随缘缓更。
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Kudos: 7





	【柯TJ】吸猫是件礼尚往来的事

**Author's Note:**

> ——当你吸过猫，猫最终也会吸你。（别信
> 
> ✓ 片段式灭文法。我流大纲文。
> 
> ✓ 铁汉柔情柯蒂斯。小猫咪T.J. 。超OOC。
> 
> ✓ 不会写猫。既不可爱又很无趣的弱智流水账。
> 
> 小猫咪TJ其实是猫科人类设定，但这不重要因为他在最后才变成人。

……

1.

Curtis在至今为止的三十年人生中遇上过许多纠缠不休的厄运。贫穷的出身，没读几年的学校，稀里糊涂混进的黑帮，但这前三项没有哪一项能比眼下更沉重：一只第三次趴在他皮鞋上不肯挪窝的橘猫。

小猫四肢摊开，将锋利爪尖收进去，只留出软绵绵的肉垫向下扣在他的鞋帮上，脑袋枕着他的鞋尖，正惬意地拿屁股对着他。毛绒绒的浅橘色尾巴左右摇摆，偶尔卷在他的西装裤上，廉价的面料上就留下一两根猫毛作证据。

Curtis小声叹了口气。他蹲下身，犹豫了片刻，伸手轻拍在小橘猫的屁股上。“伙计，起来了。”

没办法，谁叫小猫一连三次都用这个姿势。

小橘猫没觉得被冒犯，连屁股都没挪开一丁点，只是从喉咙里挤出一叠声低低的呼噜，而后嗷呜出一声好长的“喵”。

Curtis抬手看了看表，又低头看猫。为了表示友善，他竭力回忆着许久以前不经意浏览过的养猫手册，伸出手指，试探着轻轻地从小猫脑袋一直滑到尾巴梢，在小猫又发出一声拖得长长的喵叫后停了下来，语气无不诚恳：“我真的不能带你回家。”

奶橘色的尾巴扫过来，啪地甩在Curtis的脸上。

可一只能蜷成皮鞋大小的小猫能有多少杀伤力？Curtis对小猫这气势汹汹却毫无实际杀伤力的攻击不以为意，只是又强调了一遍：“小朋友，我要去上班，你这样挡道会害我被打。”

不知道小猫是不是听懂了，一直趴得不动如山的脑袋慢悠悠地转回来，猫瞳向上抬，扫了Curtis一眼。

然后又像视频倒放似的，沿原路径转回去继续趴下，甚至连下巴搁在鞋尖上的位置都没变。

“好吧。”Curtis说，“那我就不客气了。”

他伸出手，宽厚的手掌虚虚地抵在小猫屁股后面。

“喵——”小猫大概还以为要被温暖干燥的手心摸一摸，叫声蓦地拔高一个八度，依旧是它一贯的长长拖音和懒洋洋地腔调。

而Curtis像打台球时推杆那样地将手掌用力往前一送。

小小的猫咪猝不及防，被人类突如其来的巨大力气推得直接从Curtis的鞋面上飞了出去。

骨碌骨碌，落到草坪上时还打了几滚。维持着蜷成团的姿势好几秒都没动，显然是被摔懵了。

而坏心眼的人类Curtis迅速地站起身，迈开长腿，头也不回地走了。

“喵！——”迟钝的猫咪在人类身后留下一句依旧是软绵绵的、毫无威胁的娇慵叫声。

2.

倒不是Curtis不喜欢猫。

他其实很喜欢。

——否则哪个混黑的大男人会故意在收街头保护费的时候还从宠物店里顺走一本养猫手册？

只是他觉得自己一个五大三粗的单身汉，生活和手指一样粗糙，怎么能照顾得好一只娇贵的小猫？更何况他三十年来似乎一直都和小动物无缘，愿意靠近他的小动物少之又少。Curtis在两年前去宠物店收保护费时，某只被他无意间摸过的猫咪瞬间炸起全身的毛愤怒地回头咬了他一口的那天就决定从此打消养猫的念头。

结果世事无常，碰见一只怎么赶都赶不走的橘色小怪物。

Curtis在组里例会上老大开始发言时把毛线帽的底边拉到眉毛底下，试图掩饰自己走神的事实。

小猫是两周前第一次出现的。

那时他也是赶去参加组里的例会，也不知为什么明明是黑帮还有那么多会要开。

那会儿他出门晚了，已经快要迟到，想抄近路就踩上了街边的人造草坪。谁成想刚踏上触感虚假的硬质草皮，鞋面上就忽地多出一点重量。

他低头一看，一只橘色的小猫趴在他的鞋上，四肢抓住他的鞋帮，像沉船后紧紧扒住浮木的获救者。

小猫姿势也特别，脑袋朝前搁在鞋尖处，却拿屁股对着他。Curtis不由得半弯下腰去仔细瞧了瞧，小猫的尾巴根部和小屁股处都有块浅浅的奶油色，尾巴高高翘起来的时候，缀成小小的爱心形状。

“嘿。”Curtis不由得开口，“你知道你的屁股上有颗小桃心吗？”

3.

第一次会面的结果并不太好——跟Curtis说的那句话无关，反正小猫也听不懂人话。

只是Curtis被一通问他到哪的短信催回了清醒的神智：他现在的状况一点也不适合养猫。于是只好弯下腰去把小猫抱起来——实在太小了，缩成一团小球躺在他手心里时几乎可以将手掌合拢，像藏在蚌壳里的珍珠——然后放回了草坪。

“抱歉伙计。”Curtis难得温柔，“我可不能带你回家。”

4.

第二次相见时情况奇怪了许多。

Curtis刚从几个街区以外回来，一身硝烟和血腥味——他跟着组里老大去参与了一场火并。虽然他是被指派去开车的，但他眼尖地发现了漏网之鱼，在对方抬手的瞬间抢过老大手上的枪就扣下了扳机。

结果就是他早晨出门的时候还只是无名底层混混，回来时就变成了组里老大、道上诨名冬日战士的副手。

回来的时候已经天黑了，他想着快点回家，又踩上了近道的草坪。

没走两步，鞋面上又多了一点沉甸甸的重量。

他这次有了准备，并不觉得意外，只是打开了手电筒往下照。熟悉的橘色和屁股上奶油色的小爱心，隔着鞋面都能感觉出小猫的体温，暖乎乎地贴着，鞋尖处还有一点点温热——

温热？

Curtis把灯光往前打了点，看见小橘猫正伸着舌头，一下一下地舔着他鞋尖上一小块的深色。

Curtis这才看清楚，那是什么时候溅上了他鞋面的血。

而小猫咪不懂，大概是觉得这里和它上次枕下巴的触感不同，又或者只是天性里的洁癖发作，于是自顾自地伸出试探性的小舌头，一点点地想把血迹清理干净。

Curtis眉心一跳，伸长了臂直接单手将小猫咪捞起来。

抬起到一半的时候Curtis犹豫了片刻，还是没把小猫抬到自己眼前的位置，反而打着手电在身边晃了一圈，找了个看上去最柔软的地方把小猫放了下去。

小猫抬起头来，夜里也荧荧的猫瞳像闪烁的萤火又像永暗处的长明灯盏，焚着青色的火焰。

Curtis在这突如其来又无法拒绝的短暂对视里仿佛被这双眼睛掏去了一瞬的灵魂，他不自觉倒退一步。

“抱歉。”他说着，又退一步，“我不能带你回家。”

小猫很安静，没有喵呜也没有在喉咙里发出呼噜声。Curtis转身朝自己的住处走去，脚步比平时迈得都快。忍住不回头看的间隙里，他想的是那小猫有没有一直看着他离开。

5.

Curtis早晨出门时刻意换了条道——他已经有起码一周的时间没有经过甚至没有靠近那块人工草坪了。如果他不能养猫，他就不能再出现在那只无辜的小动物面前。在这之前，他对小猫的认知从来都是娇气又矜贵的，要哄要宠，要抱在怀里手法轻柔地呼噜柔顺漂亮的毛。

可他的那只小猫——好吧，既然都不能拥有它，就原谅让他在称呼上过个瘾吧——却总是突如而至，什么也不要，被一而再再而三地赶走也全当无事，安静又乖巧地任他弃置，而下一次出现就又像小尾巴似地黏上来。

Curtis的原则是事不过三。这意味着如果那只屁股上有个小桃心的漂亮猫咪再出现一次，他就必须把它带回家了。

考虑到自己狭窄的单人公寓和毫不细致的生活习惯，他有意避免，却忍不住期待。

毕竟那是只那么漂亮又那么乖的小猫。

但他一连半个月都没再见到小猫。

近乎处于失踪状态的小猫让Curtis本就坚毅冷酷的面庞更添阴郁，一连两次跟着老大出去做交易，只是站在后面沉下脸，就让对方吓破了胆，毕恭毕敬地亮出了全部底牌。

这天说是老大的男朋友结束了任务，终于千里迢迢地飞回了纽约，组里通知上下放假七天。Curtis从便利店抱了一堆速食食品回家，路上远远地看见路中央有一堆猫缠在一起，尖锐的猫叫声此起彼伏，几乎刺耳。

猫咪打架。这在Curtis住的街区从不少见。流浪猫多，街区居民有的连自己都难果腹，更分不出善心去喂街边饥肠辘辘的野猫。有些偶尔落下的食物或残渣被一堆猫抢得头破血流也是常有的事。

Curtis本不爱管闲事，但脑海里跃出那只半个月不知踪迹的小猫，叹了口气，还是往猫群方向走了过去。

三四只毛色杂乱的猫嚎出可怕的高亢叫声，围成圈将中间不知是什么的东西团团包围。一只染着深污血迹的、看不太清本来颜色的小尾巴从几只大猫的脚边空隙里伸出来，熟悉又不祥的预感让Curtis太阳穴重重一跳。

瘦骨嶙峋的猫背高高耸起，下一秒，其中一只猫的爪子探刺出来，朝着中间高高抬起爪又狠狠落下——

“喵！——”

是熟悉的、软趴趴又懒洋洋的声音，只不过此时换成了尖声痛呼。

Curtis将购物袋往旁边扔下，几步跑上前去，发出声来恐吓那几只作恶的大猫：“嘿！走开！”

猫群被高大的人类吓得四散而逃，露出被围在中央的“食物”。

原本柔亮的橘色毛发上沾了血污，长时间没有清理结成了近黑的血块，牢牢地扒在毛发末梢处，原本总是翘起来在空中摇摆的神气小尾巴也恹恹地落到地上。Curtis顾不得多想，伸手将小猫抱起来，那双总是圆睁的晶亮绿眼睛却紧闭起来——

小橘猫的脸上有一道长长的血痕，从眼皮一直到嘴角。

6.

“不用担心啦。”Edgar走出房间，脱下橡胶手套后拍了拍Curtis的肩膀，“我已经给你的小猫做过检查，全身上下除了脸上那道挠痕没有其他的伤口，身上和尾巴上的血迹可能是在打架时别的猫溅上来的？”

Curtis捏紧了手上新买的猫爬架，语气难得一见地有了鲜明起伏：“你把流了那么多血的一道伤口叫做‘挠痕’？”

“嘿伙计，冷静。”Edgar看着Curtis眉间深深的皱痕，手掌反扣在Curtis的肩膀上，使了点力气想让对方冷静些，“我是兽医还是你是兽医？伤口真的并不深，好好上药保持洁净，很快就会好的。”

他看着男人追过来的目光，又补充道：“放心，不会留疤。”

Curtis终于放下心来，坐回椅子里，长长地出了一口气。

Edgar是这片街区里唯一的兽医，开了家小小的宠物店兼宠物诊所，是几年前Curtis还是刚进组的愣头青时跟着来收保护费认识的。自从两年前Curtis无意间摸了店里的猫却被咬了一口后，两人就愈发熟络起来。

Edgar比Curtis年轻几岁，心思活泛嘴上没个把门，看着Curtis明显萎顿难过缩坐在折叠椅里的模样，出口打趣道：“没听说你养猫啊？怎么，看见野猫打架就善心泛滥了？”

Curtis没理他，手里捏着一包包的猫咪零食——Edgar送的，画着可爱的小猫咪脑袋——声音低沉下去：“那不是我的。”

尾音断下去，出现了游移不定的停顿。再抬起头来的时候，Edgar看见总是面容阴沉的男人竟然眸光闪烁，一向笃信坚定的声音也犹豫起来：“就把它放在你这里养着行吗？”

Edgar失笑：“为什么？你这么喜欢那小东西，直接带回你家去不就好了？”Curtis给他的感觉一向沉稳可靠，宛如最值得信赖的兄长，而此刻竟然为了一只小猫咪动摇成这样，Edgar可不想失去这个打趣对方的机会，“你没看你抱着它闯进来的慌张样子，我还以为是你的小情人中了枪快死了呢。”

Curtis皱眉，方才笼罩着他的犹豫神色轻而易举地消散了。取而代之的，是某种令人信服的笃定：“别瞎说。”

也不知道反驳的是“快死了”还是“小情人”。Edgar撇撇嘴，“我就不问你跟小猫咪究竟有什么渊源了。总之我不做第三者，你喜欢它就带回你家去，你要是觉得缺什么直接从我这拿——只要给钱就行。”

7.

Edgar给小猫做了检查后又给它洗了澡，烘干了毛，又变回一只毛发柔顺亮泽的漂亮小猫。脸上不好用绷带包扎，兽医先生就仔细涂了药水，把药品交到Curtis手上，写下了外涂的详细说明。

从房间里抱出来时，小猫几乎是瞬间就把脑袋从Edgar的臂弯里抬起来，冲着两步外站着的Curtis的方向，又低又软地喵喵叫了两声。脖子伸长了探出去，急不可待地往Curtis那边凑。绿眼睛荧荧烁烁，是失而复得的宝石。

“啧啧。”Edgar感叹，“就它这个依赖劲儿，你还想着把它丢在我这儿？”

话音刚落，小猫倒是先一步做出了反应——像是真听懂了似的，蓦地把伸长的脖子缩回来，枕回了Edgar的小臂上，也不再发出充满依恋的喵呜声，只有眼睛还睁得大大的，猫科动物的眼睛水汪汪地盯着Curtis，像被抛弃的小宝贝在可怜巴巴地无声控诉。

Edgar低头看看怀里突然安静的猫，又抬头看看目光蓦然柔软的Curtis，居然结巴起来：“Cur、Curt？你的猫是听懂我讲话了吗？”

说着又自问自答地把臂弯里的小猫抱起来，用脸颊贴上小猫随呼吸小幅度起伏的背，说话的口气像逗三岁小孩：“宝贝宝贝，我说错了，Curtis没有要丢掉你噢，我逗你玩的——呼噜呼噜——”

小猫的脑袋顶被兽医用下巴蹭着，眼睛看向的地方却依然不变，Curtis甚至能看见小猫咪粉红色的小舌头伸出来舔了一圈，弱弱地叫了一声：“喵。”

在Edgar捧起小猫脑袋要亲上去之前，Curtis忍无可忍地从兽医手里抢回了他的小猫。

8.

最后小橘猫还是跟Curtis回了家。

当然，和他一起回家的还有Edgar店里几乎所有的猫咪用品。吃喝玩乐，一应俱全。

1）

T.J.有三个秘密。

第一，他是只猫。这一点全街区的小动物和人类都知道。

第二，他是猫科人类。这一点只有他同为猫科人类的兄弟Bucky知道。但Bucky已经好久没和他联系，他们彼此都不太清楚对方的近况如何。

第三，他喜欢上一个人类。

这点倒只有他自己知道——确切来说，是直到这个人类把他从兽医手上抢过去、抱着回了家、在进门之后终于忍不住把胡子拉碴的下巴埋进他的头顶深呼吸了几次之后——他才知道的。

刚被人类吸完就认识到自己喜欢上对方，这可不是件多么值得称道的事。

可是T.J.现在是只小猫。没有人会舍得怪一只小猫咪的。

他笃信着这一点，喵呜一声从男人的臂弯里一个飞跃，直接扑进了对方的床。

而后就被捏着后颈提了起来。

2）

T.J.很不满，他瞪着Curtis：“喵！”

男人半跪在他的床上，右手拎着T.J.的后颈肉，像提一杯饮料似地把他提溜到眼前，但估计是怕T.J.疼，忙不迭地又伸出左手托住了T.J.的屁||股。

T.J.屁||股||敏||感，小身体在男人温热的掌心里动了动，发觉对方毫无把他放下去的意思，于是这次叫声大了起来，甚至呲了呲牙：“喵喵！”

“你怎么进了我家门就这么凶。”Curtis小声嘀咕，拿他没办法似地把他放回床上。

T.J.的诉求得到了满足，一扭身就藏进床上堆叠的被单枕套里。

结果并没全部钻进去，随遇而安的小猫咪刚把脑袋探进绵软温暖的被窝就不想动弹了，小半个身体还露在外面，被人类一巴掌拍在小桃心上。

“喵——”

9.

Curtis买的猫床和猫爬架全无用处。

他的床就是猫的床。自从第一天小猫从门口的他怀里直接飞进他的床开始，之后的每一晚，Curtis都要和小猫咪分享狭窄的单人床。白天时候小猫表现得很乖，水润的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，到了睡着之后就本性毕露，睡得东倒西歪姿势诡异，有天凌晨Curtis从窒息感中惊醒，结果是只猫团子像扒脸虫似地压在他脸上。

他好气又好笑，存心报复，食指和拇指弯成一个圈，逆着小猫的尾巴毛从尾端一口气直接撸到根部。

小猫“喵”地一声炸起了浑身的毛，愤怒地转身——骨碌又扑通，从床上摔了下去。

Curtis屏气安静地等了一会儿没等到动静，探头下去看，小猫趴在摔下去的地方，喉间呼噜呼噜的，又睡过去了。

至于猫爬架？他自己就是猫爬架。那么小一只，就算是橘猫也还没长开，一点点重量扒在他衣服上，一点都不沉。偶尔Curtis在书桌前看书，小猫就从桌面跃上他肩头，尾巴扫在他脖子后面，暖和又柔软，像自带的移动小暖炉。

只有一次，小猫似乎对他的黑色毛线帽颇有微词，甚至也许想取而代之，于是伸出爪子去勾Curtis头上的毛线帽。

一不小心就勾脱了线。

Curtis把肩膀上的小猫和脑袋上脱了线的帽子一起拿下来，一左一右甩在桌面上。

黑色毛线帽惨不忍睹：除了开线的地方，还有到处都是的橘色猫毛。

而小猫才不受气，转身就从桌子上跳下去，留给来不及反应的Curtis一个恃宠而骄的背影。

3）

T.J.跑出了门。

这是他被Curtis捡回家后第一次离开对方的家，回到街上来。他长胖了一点，身量也长了些，不再像一个月前那么可怜兮兮的了。

之前见过面的小黑猫凑过来闻闻他，“你被人抛弃啦？”

另一只体型稍大些的金黄色小猫附和道：“装可怜被发现了吧。”

T.J.不理他们俩，蹲在路中间一下一下舔爪子。

远远地听见熟悉的声音，T.J.耳朵猛地竖起来，强抑制住转身去找人的冲动，朝两只蹲在自己身前的猫冷淡地摇摇头：“才不是呢。”

两只猫动作一致地抬起头来，睁大眼等他的下文。

男人的脚步声来得很快，说话间T.J.就听出来对方已经走到了自己身后。

T.J.撂下一句：“我离家出走了。”

说罢转过身去，让蹲下身来的男人把他抱回进坚实有力的臂弯里。

10.

至于Curtis发现他的小猫能变成人，已经是把他捡回家的第二个月底了。

这个日子还有另一个称呼，人类社会一般把这一天称为“跨年夜”。

跨年夜的黑帮也是黑帮，老大的男朋友又去出任务不能留在纽约，眼下挂着两弯月白的老大就切换回冬日战士模式，带着Curtis和一帮亲信去截毒||品交易。

Curtis一边拿枪托把人打晕，一边想这难道不该是警||察做的事吗。

终于回到自家楼下已经是快十一点。街上人声喧哗，沿街店面灯火通明，流光溢彩披挂着人们对新的一年殷切的期盼。Curtis出门的那身衣服染了血，幸好他在组里有放过一套闲置衣物，以应对这种情况——他再也不想穿着沾了血的衣物回到家，一觉醒来发现他的小猫又在给他舔血。

尽管不合时宜，甚至说出去可能会惹人白眼，但Curtis一边掏钥匙开门，一边在心里想的是，他能和他的小猫一起迎来新一年。如果明早睁眼看见屋外皑皑，就让他的小猫咪去踩出新一年的朝阳蓬勃。尘世崭新，他从未这样期待过下一个明天。

他推开门。

揉着惺忪睡眼的男孩站在眼前，宽大的纯色T恤衫松松垮垮地搭在肩膀上，下摆只遮到腿||根，留着一截好|||色|||情又好无辜的空荡。

Curtis还在发懵，男孩却趿拉着拖鞋踏踏地走近身前来，稍微踮起脚把鼻尖埋进Curtis的胸||肌里——

用力地深呼吸了一口。

然后抬起脸来，似曾相识的绿眼睛把Curtis的心率直接眨上一百八。

然后他听见男孩快活的嗓音：“我也吸到你了！这下扯平啦！——”

11.

尴尬的是，Curtis从来没想过给他的猫咪起名字。 

Curtis的逻辑是这样的：很明显，小橘猫聪明机灵，甚至还通点人性，也许它有自己的名字。而Curtis从未将自己视作这只漂亮小生灵的“主人”，他只是陪伴对方，并不是拥有，自然也就没有单方面赋予对方名字的权利。 

而这一逻辑导致的直接后果就是Curtis不知道该怎么称呼对方以应对眼下诡异的情境。 

好在男孩“吸”完他就后退了一步，没再继续肢体接触。 

Curtis犹豫着：“呃。” 

男孩似是看穿了他的窘境：“托马斯。你也可以叫我T.J.” 

“好。”Curtis脑子有点乱，他下意识地摸了摸自己的毛线帽，新的那顶。谨慎地选择了称呼，“T.J.” 

“喵——”男孩脱口而出一句Curtis万分熟悉的、又黏又软的猫叫声，而后立马捂住嘴巴，不好意思地耸了耸肩膀，笑声从指缝间溜出来，“不好意思，我还没完全改过来。” 

“没、没关系。”Curtis此刻是顺驴下坡，没能完全理解这段对话的意思，只是顺着对方的意思点头说下去。鉴于Curtis现在脑子里混乱的程度，就算T.J.此刻跟他说“你要嫁给我吗”，Curtis也只会点头说好的。 

而事情就在这里发生了反转。 

跟许多“宠物变成人”的情节发展都不同的是，Curtis略过了“你是谁”、“我的猫呢”、“原来你就是我的猫”、“你为什么能变成人”等等一系列问题，直接将大脑里的钟表回拨到一个半月前的下午，一针见血地问出了一个此时此刻除了Curtis自己以外没人关心的问题： 

“既然你能变成人，为什么那天你要任那群猫欺负？” 

——其实T.J.完全可以扯谎说那个时候他还没能掌握变成人的办法，又好几天没吃东西饿得可怜巴巴只能任猫欺负之类的屁话。

但事实上，T.J.的长处只有装可怜和认错不改，还没能学会面不改色地撒谎。更何况这是在喜欢的人面前，所有借口和故事都变成了“他这样看更帅了”以全部的大写字母齐刷刷地闪过的死机画面。 

于是T.J.回答道：“呃。” 

12\. 

但好在T.J.具有所有同类猫咪都不具备的优点：脸皮比较厚。 

于是T.J.先将Curtis一把拉进屋内推到沙发上，然后坐在他身边好声好气地解释道：我其实是猫科人类，猫科人类你知道是什么吗？……就是可以变成猫科动物的人类！通常情况下我的同类都是以人类形态出现但我之所以维持了两个多月的猫形态是因为我忘记怎么变成人了，嘿嘿。 

等到T.J.向在唯物主义无神论世界观里活了三十年的人类Curtis解释完他的真实身份之后——期间包含着T.J.因为忽然不受控制的语言系统说出一连串“喵喵喵”而耽误的时间——已经差不多快过去一个小时了。 

墙上的时钟慢悠悠地将分针转到11和12的中间。 

而在这期间，Curtis从经历了从世界颠倒的混乱，到努力接受的震惊，再到完全消化这一事实恢复了冷静。但他面上不显慌乱，多亏他年底太忙没来得及修剪的胡茬和惯性皱眉的表情，没把他真实的思想活动泄露出来。 

Curtis垂下眼就看见曲起半边腿斜靠在沙发上男孩的两条腿。白皙又纤长，匀称的腿型直得很漂亮，只有大 | 腿 | 根 | 处那点还未褪去的肉感和男孩圆润的脸颊相称。男孩是上好的奶油和蛋糕的繁复衬边，Curtis倒成了路过街边烘焙工坊时饥肠辘辘的窃贼，心头掠过一点此前从未有过的藏私欲。 

——如果再想细节些…… 

——男孩此刻穿着的是谁的内 | 裤？ 

Curtis不敢再想，转而直直抬起头来，视线落在男孩脸上。 

这之前男孩说什么他都没太听清，直到他的眼神和男孩的相遇。 

他看见T.J.停顿了两秒，然后对方不甚流利的英语以近乎嘟囔的形式黏连着落出来：“我成年了。” 

Curtis沉默了两秒，没能领会意思，只好干巴巴地答道：“好的。” 

T.J.紧跟着又补充：“无论是按猫还是按人的年龄，我都成年了。”Curtis注意到T.J.说话时总是要跟着一连串的手部比划，仿佛这是男孩的语言组成部分。 

Curtis点头，喉咙比挤出来的话语更干：“好的。” 

T.J.的眉毛皱起来，似是有点苦恼，又像是在下定某种决心。 

“好的。”T.J.重复了句Curtis的回答，像是刚尝试讲话的稚童学着父母的发音。而后小朋友握着拳瞟了眼墙上的时钟，唇形默动了几下，而后牛奶布丁做的脸蛋上漾开笑意——“新年快乐，Curtis！” 

然后他亲上来。 

一万朵蘑菇云接连在Curtis的脑子里炸开。 

他到目前为止的三十年人生没经历过的惊吓和意外估计都攒在今天一齐放送了。Curtis没敢犹豫，猛地抬起双臂在空中划了个不必要的大圈，迅速落在了闭着眼睛亲得专注又陶醉的男孩肩膀上—— 

砰！ 

猫科小男孩从沙发上滚下去，重重摔出个屁墩。 

4) 

“……” 

“……” 

小黑猫最先打破沉默，伸出爪子摸了摸T.J.的背：“又怎么啦？” 

小猫T.J.把自己蜷成一团，不吭声。 

黄猫慢吞吞地蹭过来，没骨头似地靠在黑猫身上：“这下总算是被赶出来了吧？” 

T.J.瞪他一眼，闷闷不乐地开口：“离家出走了。” 

黄猫看他一眼，伸爪把小黑猫还落在T.J.背上的爪子抢回来，自顾自地发表感想：“太可怜了，新年第一天诶，就被赶出来了。” 

T.J.伸出爪，在黄猫脸前示威性地晃了一晃：“都说了 **是我离家出走** 了！”

随缘待更新w


End file.
